


eyes locked,hands locked

by oftheragingfire



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everybody Lives and Everybody is Happy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Some cute moments, Steve is REAL, WW84 compliant, also nothing bad happens, canon WHOMST?!, steve is always the real steve in my head don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheragingfire/pseuds/oftheragingfire
Summary: - The stars that were supposed to be littering the night sky were present in her eyes, they sparkled and shined the more Diana looked at him, with so much longing and happiness. After all, he was what she's ever wanted for so long...and the fact that he's right there still feels surreal.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 27





	eyes locked,hands locked

**Author's Note:**

> so ww84 sent me into a wondertrev frenzy again after ages,the love i have for this pairing holds no bounds honestly. though i've written fic about them before, this has to be the first that i'll be publishing <3 
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own these characters but if i did i'd let them breathe and actually be happy for once 😍
> 
> title taken from: eyes locked,hands locked - red velvet

The cool air of the night sent goosebumps all over Diana's skin as she walked towards the balcony. Steve was leaning against it, his back turned to her as he looked up at the sky. No stars were in sight for whatever reason and she wondered how could that be.

However, her thoughts were quickly sidetracked as he saw her and moved closer, as she felt his arms wrap around him from behind. She still couldn't believe it, one thing she never expected to occur in seventy years; which was him coming back to her and being by her side. 

"Are you okay?" Diana asks

"Couldn't sleep." Steve sighs. 

"I'm sorry my love," Diana turned around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around Steve. He holds her tightly, "Just wanted to get some fresh air to clear my thoughts. I'll come back to bed in a while."

"What are you thinking about?" She looks up at him and he finally catches her gaze.

The stars that were supposed to be littering the night sky were present in her eyes, they sparkled and shined the more Diana looked at him, with so much longing and happiness. After all, he was what she's ever wanted for so long... and the fact that he's _right there_ still feels surreal.

"You," Steve chuckles and feels his heart beating in sync with Diana's as he tucks her hair behind her ear. "I've been wondering what I did to deserve you. Even after all these years, even with the amount of time we only had previously. But really, how did I become so lucky as to have you in my arms right now?"

Diana smiles softly as she places her hand on his cheek. "There's a lot of things i could tell you, it might just take up this entire evening again" She laughs. "You've shown it more times than you think you did. But also, I think I should be the one asking how I got to be so lucky to have someone like you who would go to the ends of the earth for me no matter what."

"You're spoiling me again Diana," Steve chuckles as he runs his hand down her hair, stroking it back and forth. "And you have no idea how happy you make me." He says with utmost sincerity, the amount of years that they were apart from each other didn't change quite a thing about how they felt. 

Diana leans down, her lips just a few inches apart, and says, "I love you. I really do."

Steve looks at the stars dancing in her eyes for a few more seconds before he closes his and pulls her chin towards him. He kisses her lips slowly, capturing the moment, memorizing each curve, savoring her taste. It's quite reminiscent of their moment at the Veld, except right now they have plenty of time to do such things.

She reaches her hands up to his shoulders as Steve grabs the back of her head and pulls Diana closer. The cold air of the night was long forgotten as they both effectively warmed each other up. His hold loosens up a bit as he tilts his head to the other side, kissing her even more passionately now.

Diana is pouring all her emotions into the kiss. Just like him, she wants him to know how much she loves him, how much she's yearned for him and how this felt like a dream -- except it no longer was just a dream. She wanted to show how important he is to her, wanting him to feel just how crazy she is for him and that she'll always be.

_I love you so much._

It was a silent message as she purses her lips in his mouth and holds his head in place. She takes it all in and revel in the beautiful warm glow that's spreading throughout his body.

And he kisses her back with the same vigor, wrapping his arms around her neck and combing his hands through her hair. Diana then doesn't know how long they've been kissing over there but as she pulls away from him, she finds herself gasping for air. Needless to say, Steve took her breath away and of course, it was in the best way possible.

"I love you too, Diana," Her cheeks were dusted pink as she smiled at him and he noticed that some of the stars have left her eyes. Little did he know that it was transferred over to him. He was looking at her too so lovingly and in that moment, he knew all over again that Diana was the one. Nothing and nobody else could take that away from them.

He's the one she'd be spending the rest of her life with.

And Steve couldn't be happier.


End file.
